Rain, Bringer of Redemption
by Crescent Moon -Jessica151294
Summary: Rain always brought peace inside of her. This time, it brought memories. What if Fate plays with our lives more than we could imagine? Dreams eventually come true if you do not lose your faith in them…
1. Let The Rain Wash Away Your Fear

**Hello everyone! =) It is a rainy day here and I really got inspired to write a small, two-chaptered fanfic! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Tomb Raider characters mentioned in this fanfic! No profit is being made, this was written for entertainment purposes only!**

**Note: There is a small reference of the movie Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, but other than that, it mainly revolves around in-game Lara Croft and the plot of AoD!**

**Note 2: Okay, to make things clear: For me Lara Croft is three years younger than Kurtis Trent! This is an important piece of information as it will help you understand the fanfic better!**

**Note 3: This has nothing to do with the currently unfinished 'The Beginning Of A Dark Era' fanfic!**

**Okay, enough with the notes, let's move on to the real thing! :D**

* * *

><p>Rain. It felt as if it was bringing redemption within its fall. The day seemed cheerful to Lara Croft, despite the gray clouds. The rustling of the trees' leaves made her feel rapture. She was now in a remote village, living in her frugal cottage within Winston and her uncle, Errol Croft. She was not in good terms with her uncle but since both of her parents were dead, he had the responsibility to raise her and take care of her until she became an adult.<p>

The wind made the leaves dance in the air, the rain created puddles and tiny lakes of transparent water. Birds were nestling inside the branches of trees to protect themselves from the heavy rain. The seventeen-year-old Lara had her window open, letting the raindrops touch her innocent face, welcoming them with a smile. Suddenly, Winston entered the room, interrupting her blissful thoughts.

"Miss Croft, is there anything you need?" he asked, willing to assist her if needed. "No, Winston, thank you. The rain is all I need right now" she said peacefully. Errol walked inside the room too. "Close the window, Lara. Can't you see it's raining outside?" he said with his rigid voice. "Oh, come on now Errol" Lara complained. She never liked to call him 'uncle'. Despite their being blood-related, he was nothing more than a stranger to her.

"If I was allowed to do _anything_ I wanted, I would be outside right now" Lara added. Her uncle became a bit furious. "At least, I see you understand that as long as I am your legal guardian, you'll do precicely as I say" Errol warned. "That's not going to last for long, Errol" Lara replied. "Just one more year and I'll be an adult. Then I'll go to university and when I finish with my archaeology studies, I'll travel around the whole globe and discover what my father left untouched" she spoke. Winston had already left the room, feeling that the moment that Lord Errol and his niece were sharing was quite private.

"I'm not here to argue about your future, Lara. Just close the window" he demanded again. "The rain isn't going to make me melt" she said with a raised tone of her voice. _I wish it did,_ Errol angrily thought and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Then he opened the door again, remembering that it was another reason why he had entered Lara's private chamber. "Tomorrow we're moving to Croft Manor again" he informed. "To the town? I hate the town. Always so noisy and without any trace of nature and pure, real life. Why should we go there?" Lara said in indignation. "Because I said so" Errol replied furious as he walked out of the room again. "Uh, stupid old man" she cursed aloud.

Then she turned her face towards the open window, letting the drops of the rain caress her beautiful face once again, offer her the harmony it brought from above. After a while, Winston re-entered the room. "Miss Croft, you have a visitor" Winston informed. "Really? Most people come here for Errol" Lara said. "This particular visitor is someone your uncle never liked. A man who has been a loyal friend to your father for many years. The one from Utah" Winston explained.

"Konstantin? He's here?" Lara asked cheerfully. "Yes, Miss Croft" Winston answered. Lara had met Konstantin years ago, even before her mother passed away. She always loved him, he was a brave warrior she had always admired. But it had been many years since he last visited England and Lara had forgotten about him.

Lara ran out of her room and walked outside to welcome her guest. Then she saw him. A man in his mid-forties, with ocean-blue eyes and brown hair reaching his shoulders. Well built, broad-shouldered… It was indeed Konstantin.

"Konstantin!" Lara screamed happily and ran into his arms. "Lara!" the Grand Master of the Lux Veritatis Order said and welcomed Lara into his warm embrace. "How have you been?" she asked. "Not good, Lara. Things are rarely good when you constantly fight against evil" his reply chased away Lara's pure joy. "How's your son?" she asked interested. The boy she had never met, the boy that now must have already become a man since he was three years older than her. Although she had never seen him, she seemed to feel some kind of sympathy for him, knowing that a young Lux Veritatis warrior had to overcome tough ordeals for his initiation. "He left. He abandoned the Order. He abandoned me and his mother. I shall never forgive him for this. He was never my son" Konstantin confessed bitterly, trying to hide the pain he felt for his son's absence and being successful. He always pretended that he didn't care, feeling safe behind his cruel mask. "Oh, I'm sorry. His actions are unforgivable" Lara said, thinking that this would make Konstantin feel better. "Come inside, it's cold" she said and led Konstantin inside her small cottage. Errol, who immediately recognised Konstantin's face, didn't even bother saying a welcoming, warm 'hello'. He had never liked Konstantin. And he didn't have the permission to kill him as his master wanted to be the one to make him suffer…

Lara led Konstantin inside her room and closed the door so there was silence, so they could talk without being interrupted. Lara noticed her uncle's hostile manner in which he was staring at Konstantin earlier. "Please, forgive him. He's not kind to anyone" Lara tried to justify her uncle's actions. "It's okay Lara, really" Konstantin reassured her.

"So, how can I help you?" Lara offered. "Lara, things are not going well" Konstantin stated. "About what?" she wanted to know. "You don't need to know" he said, trying to keep her safe from his mess called the Shadow War. "But your father does. I need his help, Lara" he explained. "My father?" Lara said with a nervous smile on her face. "My father is dead" she confessed with anger. "What?" Konstantin seemed lost into this disclosure. "My father died years ago, in search for my mother" Lara explained and then turned her back on Konstantin, facing the rainy scenery which seemed very serene to her. "I'm an orphan now" she simply stated, trying to bury the bitterness of this reality inside her soul.

"Lara, I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Konstantin said sorrowfully. Some moments of silence passed, until Konstantin's rage interrupted them. "Everything seems so fucked up, many of my warriors die in every battle against the Cabal, Kurtis abandoned me and now, Richard is dead. And in fact, he died years ago" he spoke more to himself than to Lara, trying to collect his thoughts and get away of this disarray. Lara turned around to look at him, feeling his distress.

"Goddamnit!" Konstantin shouted and with a rapid move of his arm, he threw some books that were lying on the nearby table on the floor, with an invisible force. Lara was shocked, her jaw dropped open. She ran towards Konstantin and pulled him away from the table. "Did you see that?" she asked alarmed. "It was me, Lara" he explained. "What?"

"There are many things you do not know about me amd you shouldn't try to find out either. Now learn this, I have supernatural powers" Konstantin said. "My God" Lara uttered in shock, disbelief never overruling her mind. She walked towards the books and took them in order to place them on the table again. "Okay, supernatural powers are not allowed in this house" she said, pointing her finger to Konstantin. "And about your problem… Maybe you should try to find your son, since you need him to come back" Lara advised.

"Never. He left us, I'm not going to even try finding him" Konstantin stubbornly refused. "But this is the only way. I once heard you telling my father that he is the Chosen One. I have not a bloody idea what that means, but it sounds to me that he had an important duty to carry out. I think you should find him" Lara said. "He's no longer worth my time" Konstantin stated. Lara turned around to face the rainy scenery again. "You men and your pride…" she muttered. "If you let your pride lead you, everything you've done so far will be in vain" she said. "It's not a matter of pride, Lara. It's a matter of dignity" he claimed. "And even if I wanted to search for him, I wouldn't know where he could be, although there is a slight chance that he has joined the French Foreign Legion" Konstantin informed. "Well, a slight chance is better than nothing. Then you should check the Legion, I hear they're in England as we speak for some kind of tough training" Lara said, looking to the gray sky as if she was about to see his face and this constant curiosity about him would finally cease to exist. "That's not an option…" Konstantin muttered. "Since Richard is dead, there are no reliable allies left" he added. Lara then turned and looked at him.

Konstantin headed for the door but before he walked away, he searched for something in his pocket. Lara observed him. "Here…" Konstantin muttered and grabbed a golden photo-necklace. Konstantin place the necklace on the table next to the door. "Richard forgot it in my stronghold, the last time he visited Utah" he explained. "Thank you" Lara said gratefully. "Good luck" she told him and slightly smiled. "I wish you a good life, Lara Croft" he proudly said and got out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Lara approached the table next to the door and took the necklace in her hands. It was golden and shining. She headed for the open window again to admire the depressing, gray scenery. Then, she opened the photo-necklace. The face of the gray picture was very familiar to her. It was her mother. She smiled and closed the photo-necklace before she placed it on the bed. Lara looked outside, letting her mind fly away, dreaming of life away from the walls of her aristocratic legacy. Then she looked at the books on the bed, more specifically her homework and a couple of books regarding myths and legends. She bitterly smiled and said; "You're my only hope", thinking that university life would get her out of her uncle's bounds. His demands of her getting married to an Earl and having children in order to keep the Croft prestige alive seemed irrational to her. Even the thought of such life made her feel shackled. She dreamed of a life where wonders of the world would be disclosed before her eyes. She imagined herselft as a reckless archaeologist and a renowned Tomb Raider.

With a sigh, she watched the rain fall, taking the biterness of her thoughts away…


	2. Fate

"You okay?" he asked her. Lara's train of thoughts got interrupted by his tender voice. After her journey to the past, she found herself on a motionless motorbike, right behind him, both lost inside a peaceful and beautiful landscape. The light rain had just begun falling. She faced a beautiful, tall tree on her left, its leaves falling and tenderly touching the green ground, where they had been lying minutes earlier, enjoying the prosperity of nature.

She caressed his right cheek before she kissed it. He leaned into her touch with eyes closed. "Never better" she simply replied. With a smile on his face, he made the motorbike roar and then they rode away from the peaceful landscape.

Lara's mind raced back, the sweet, tender kisses he had offered to her under that tree still lingering in her mind. She thought about last night and smiled in pure happiness, thinking how affectionately and tenderly he had made love to her, the way he had looked at her, as if she was the only thing he had to hold onto in this world, the way that all of his love for her had touched the core of her very soul.

As he was riding away with her behind him, she leaned to his ear and whispered; "I love you". His heartbeat became faster than it should be, enjoying the happiness he felt inside his soul, happiness never felt before. He slightly smiled and with his one hand, he pulled her arm, making her embrace him from behind even tighter. Lara held him tightly, never wanting to let him go. She watched the skies above her head. There were still some clouds but they made the sun rays seem as if angels were descending form the Heavens. Rays of light were visible near the mountains afar from them, their rays touching the cold, rugged mounts.

Kurtis speeded up a little more, making Lara's hair loosen. The wind blowing against their faces brought a sense of redemption, as if they were running away, leaving the world behind them, like having each other beside them was more than enough to ensure their survival.

Smiling, she closed her eyes, lost into the sweet thought that their meeting each other and falling in love was meant to be, all predestined by Fate.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>This story was totally random, I never planned to write this fanfic..! Well, I guess I have to say thanks to the weather for inspiring me! =)<strong>

**Oh and again, sorry if there are any mistakes, if you see any, do let me know so I can correct them!**

****Please, review and tell me what you think! ;)****


End file.
